Matrix Reinstalled What is Real…
by Maritas
Summary: Matrix Reinstalled - What is Real…


Matrix Reinstalled - What is Real.  
  
Maritas just stared at Selina and then softly chuckled. "Oh wouldn't that be nice" She said but when she noticed Selina wasn't smiling back her smile faded. She slowly shook her head and said, "So what you're saying is that the Matrix I real? And that Agent Smith is real? This is just nuts. Anyone need more gin in their drink? I sure as Hell do!"  
  
Selina looked at Maritas and to the other girls to see their reaction. Everyone had a different look on their faces. Selina stood up and said, "Come on you guys! I'm as obsessed as the rest of you but I'm not going to start seeing people that aren't real! He was real - I swear!? Drucilla walked over and placed her hand on Selina's shoulder and said, "I think you need to change out of those wet clothes and shower. We'll talk afterwards." Selina nodded and after a few looks at everyone else, she headed up the steps to her huge bedroom. As she peeled off her wet clothes, she thought of the way Agent Smith had lay there on the ground, almost like he was knocked out or something. She could still feel the way his mouth felt. She slowly raised his fingers to her mouth and despite of how everyone else reacted - she knew she had seen - HIM. Selina stepped under the shower and had to admit the water did make her feel better but she couldn't shake off the feeling there was more to this.  
  
Mean while down stairs, the girls all looked at each other but it seemed that no one wanted to say anything first. Maritas spoke up first, "I think maybe this was someone who looked just like Smith and she did say it was raining really hard. Maybe the rain blocked out the car and when the 'man' got up, he just left. Everyone knows how rude some people can be. Maritas walked over and turned on the stereo and waited to see what someone else had to say. One who Spins Flags (OWSF) shook her head and said, "Selina's not one to just see things - even if they are hot Agents! I mean, sure we write about him as well as the other Agents but writing about them on paper is one thing but to actually run into one is another story all together. I think this is just too weird to just forget about." Xensin shook her head yes and said," I think we should all should be on our guard for the next couple of days. After a few days, if nothing happens, maybe it was just a fluke." The girls settled down and finished their drinks and waited for Selina to come down from her shower. Maritas looked over at Kriszo and saw her standing at the window staring out into the rain soaked night. Maritas laughed and called out, "Kriszo, if you see any Agents out there, let us know!" Kriszo turned and made a face at her and then came over to the sofa and said sat down saying, "Well it's still raining pretty hard out there. If there are any Agents out there, we'd never see them."  
  
Selina had gotten dressed in her favourite sweats and felt like she needed a nice strong drink. She could still hear the rain coming down outside and heard the thunder rumble. It looked like it was going to storm all night. She walked to the window and pulled open the curtains and looked out. The garden below was dark and shadowed. The ground lighting was not doing much as in illuminating the dark night. Selina sighed. The man so did look like Agent Smith and even sounded like him. He even called her a virus. She didn't care what the others thought, she knew what she had seen was real. She turned away from the window just as a partially bright light of lightening flashed across the sky. She quickly turned as she thought she saw someone silhouetted against the lightening. She gasped and looked again but now there was nothing there. She stepped away from the window and thought she really needed that drink. She headed down stairs to look for her friends.  
  
All of the girls were sitting around and were talking of various things when Selina came into the room. She smiled at everyone and then headed for the bar. Chosen Shadow called out, "Selina, are you feeling any better?" Selina nodded and came back and sat down on the sofa. Soon OWSF came in and said the staff was now serving dinner.  
  
After dinner, everyone went to one of their favourite game rooms and just hung out and talked. Selina was being very quiet and everyone seemed to just want to give her some space. They figured if she wanted to talk about, she would. Soon, it was time for everyone to head off to bed. Maritas waited until everyone else had gone ahead and went and sat down next to Selina. She smiled and said, "Are you alright? You were very quiet tonight and everyone knows that's not like you." Selina shook her head and said, "I did see him. It all seemed so surreal. I mean, what is there really is a Matrix? What is what we think is real, really is the Matrix? How would we know the difference between what is real and what is a dream world?" Maritas sat back and finished her drink in one gulp and said, "I don't know what to tell you. I honestly don't think we live in a Matrix - there's too much bullshit out there for it to be a computer generated dream. I don't think my boss would be such an ass!!" Selina laughed and said back, "yeah but how would you tell the difference?" Maritas stood up and said, "Okay, I've had enough. I hate thinking deep stuff right before bed. Come on, you coming?" Selina stood up stretching and said, "Yes, I'm beat and I have to be at class early tomorrow."  
  
The two women walked to their rooms. They passed Maritas' first. They gave each other a hug and wished each good night and Selina almost told Maritas the usual - to have sweet Smithy dreams but thought better of it. After today, something just was not right.  
  
The next morning Maritas woke up late. She had never heard her alarm go off and now had to rush though getting ready. She couldn't hear anyone else in the house and had figured everyone had already left for the day. She swore to herself as she had so much to do that morning and now she was going to get behind on her installs. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the door and was down the drive way in a matter of seconds. She was half way to work when she remembered she forgot to grab her tool kit. She swore again. She called one of her fellow techs to see if he could cover for her until she got there. She then hung up and headed back to the house. Maritas parked the car at the top of the drive way and went in one of the side entrances. She had left her tool kit in her bedroom. She was building a new computer for one of the game rooms and had been working in her room. She hurried towards her room, the plush carpet drowning out her hurried footsteps. Maritas had just made it to the stop of the stairs when she heard someone chuckle. She stopped. It had sounded like a man's voice. She listened again and there it was again. A soft chuckle as if someone was amused. Maritas crept down the hallway. The only door open was the one to her room. If someone was entertaining in her room - she was going to freak! Maritas silently crept to her doorway and looked around the corner. What she saw made her stand there and stare. Agent Smith was standing in front of her bookcase that held all of her Agent Smith stuff. He was touching her Kotobukiya Agent Smith figure and obviously found it amusing. She heard him chuckle and it was the same exact chuckle she had dreamed about so many times. He slowly turned his face towards her and regarded her from behind the dark tint of his sun glasses.  
  
Maritas first instinct was to run. She took off down the hallway and ran into one of the sitting rooms and then into a closet. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she leaned against the wall. As she leaned there, she wasn't sure why she had run. This couldn't be happening! Maritas strained her ears to see if he had followed her but she couldn't hear anything. She waited a little while longer and slowly crept out of the closet. She was just about to peak around a corner when she felt someone touch her arm - she screamed!  
  
OWSF looked at Maritas and said, "What the Hell is your problem? And why are you creeping around the house?" Maritas shook her head and grabbed OWSF and pulled her towards her room. Once there, Maritas slowed and peaked around the corner. There was no one there. Maritas walked into the room and looked around. She walked over to her bookcase and looked around. OWSF sighed and said, "Maritas what are you doing?"  
  
Maritas looked closer at her Kotobukiya and could see where someone had moved him so his profile was different that what she preferred. She blinked her eyes and then some thing caught her eyes. She stood back. Very clearly indented in the plush carpeting were a set of huge foot prints.  
  
She turned to WOSF and said - he's been here - Smith - Agent Smith has been here. 


End file.
